Meet the Mods
by Hunter the Pyro
Summary: A curious Pyro finds his way into the mods of TF2. Each chapter will be a new custom gamemode, which you guys could help me find through reviews!
1. Dodgeball

**Hello there!**

**I'm gonna try doing a TF2 fanfic, and what better way to start with trying to give a reason as to how mods can exist in the universe! :P**

**Mostly one-shots of each mod I try in game in real life, leave a suggestion as to what mod I should do!**

**Mod One - Dodgeball**

* * *

He couldn't have heard it right.

"You said... DODGEBALL, right?" the unmasked Pyro repeated into the phone. After the Administrator removed the restriction on where they were allowed to go in the war, everyone's been heading off to try these new "mods."

"_Yeah! Why, you don't sound all that excited,_" the voice on the other end replied. "Well, that's because all you said was 'Bro, play Dodgeball with me.' I thought you were gonna show me a Mod," Pyro replied.

The voice on the other end, of course, was another BLU Pyro like him that had left immediately when we got the notice. "_Well, this is one of the mods. Trust me, you're gonna love it!_" they mmphed. When one fights in a war behind a gas mask all the time, you can easily decipher what other masked Pyros say quickly.

Pyro decided to wing it. "Alright, what's so special about it?" he asked, and the firebug on the other end seemed to be distracted with something, but an airblast and very loud explosion was crystal clear, followed by cheering Pyros. "_Sorry, we just won- just get down here!_" the BLU mumbled, before hanging up.

The Pyro had two options. One was to stay here with his currently assigned team and endure Soldier's constant drills and exercises, or go try out this 'Dodgeball' mod.

_Who the hell am I kidding,_ he thought, punching the number for a transfer request to the Dodgeball map.

As the Gravel War has been going on, battles have become less and less... serious. The mercenaries slowly realized that there was no gain, and it slowly became a game to them. What with Respawn keeping them immortal and all the damn guns a psycho could ask for, who wouldn't take the multi-million dollar salary of fighting in a war like this?

With the more creative mercenaries appearing without serious war to distract them, they began making their own branches of the war known as 'Mods.' Mods are just about like the normal warfare, except with a twist, which could be from a small change to a massive change. Mods then take place on custom 'maps' bought or made by the mercenaries. Considering the massive amount of money given to them a year, they can afford that satellite arena in space, or that CTF battle in a block world called 'Minecraft.'

This curious Pyro, known as Dom by his merc friends, learns about some of these Mods. After spending most of his career in standard battles or 'Trade' Mod maps, it wouldn't hurt to try new ways to kill, would it?

Today he finds out.

Being the smart mercenary, Dom watched a Dodgeball match or two before joining in, and any Scout with a brain cell could tell it both excited and scared him shitless.

Basically Dodgeball worked like Arena, where you eliminate the enemy team before they do the same. However, you do this by constantly reflecting a critically charged homing rocket back, as it then targets an enemy until they can airblast it back, and the cycle repeats until one team runs out of players.

It was just the change Dom could ask for.

He noticed one BLU Pyro fending off 5 RED Pyros in the current match. Nomatter what angle the rocket got reflected back, this Pyro seemed to be able to airblast it right back, until the rocket careened into a RED's face, blowing him up.

Oh yeah, the rocket gets faster with every airblast until it blows up. Then a new one spawns.

The match ended with BLU winning, and Dom got ready to join in. He gave his favorite flame thrower a quick look over.

It was quite the fun piece of equipment. It was a Strange Degreaser, except marked up with his own personal additions. It was made to track his current killstreak, as well as track how many Engineers he's killed total and point-blank kills he's made. And it spewed green fire. Who could resist such a beautiful machine?

This thing never failed him, and it certainly wouldn't this time. He liked hunting down Direct Hit Soldiers on the battlefield just to reflect their rockets back at them. How hard could this be?

He spawned into the next match, 7 versus 7. He looked around at his fellow Pyros, sizing them all up.

Individually, they didn't look all that bad. They had some decent hats, one with two Unusual cosmetics on, and he noticed some of their flame throwers had Projectiles Reflected counters with quite the high numbers.

Not bad.

"Mission begins in 10 seconds," the Announcer boomed. No doubt pre-recorded, but still spine-tingling every time he heard the woman's venomous words. A small squeak to his right made him look over, and he saw his friend wave at him from the opposite end of the small group. Dom gave him a friendly wave back as the Announcer counted down to one, and a rocket dropped from a small portal above the arena.

The arena itself didn't look too fancy. It was almost like a giant rectangular room with built in resupply rooms for the start of the round. The rocket shot out of a small portal-thing made of several medi gun beamlike trails and **HOLY SHIT THAT ROCKETS HEADED RIGHT AT HIM**.

Luckily, his instincts caught up and he let his Degreaser cough a compression blast at it, turning the charge particles on it blue as the rocket blasted away, and started homing in on a RED Pyro. The poor bastard was barely paying attention, and took a crit to the face and was sent into the wall, dead.

Immediately after, another rocket spawned, also a RED crocket, this time aimed at another friendly BLU. Dom decided it was better to observe than be a hero, and watched it unfold.

If anything, this Mod was more like homing tennis, but the idea of 'get hit your out' of course made it clear it was Dodgeball. He even noticed that Pyros would run in a tight circle if they couldn't reflect the rocket quick enough, and it would circle around them until they could get another clear shot at it.

Dom almost barely heard the target warning sound as the crit rocket exploded in his face and killed him.

"SHIT!" Dom yelled, jumping back, startled...

...in the Spectator room.

"_Juurz, thurt wuz quite thur hit thur, durd_," someone mumbled behind him, and he turned to see his buddy chuckling as he watched himself blow up on screen. "Yeah yeah," he scoffed behind the mask, "I'm sure you didn't die to heroically either."

"_Burt I durdn't jurst sturnd thurr 'nd wurtch it hit murr,_" the firebug teased, watching the last few Pyros face off. The rocket hit a whopping 200 mph, and somehow neither Pyro seemed to break a sweat yet. "Holy shit," Dom mumbled, watching them avoid the speeding projectile then airblast it right back. "_Mmhm, thuy're turp uf thur churts hurr,_" a RED Pyro chimed in. Everyone watched as the last two Pyros managed to spike the rocket back and forth, until the projectile slammed into the ground in front of the RED Pyro, critically wounding him enough from splash damage to call it game.

"Damn, that was crazy," Dom muttered as everyone respawned in for a new match. After this they were headed to a satellite map or something, but for now his only goal was to not be the second or third person to die.

Six dead Pyros later. Three BLUs to five REDs. The RED pro had left for the day, but even then the BLUs had a tough time fighting back. The rocket would gain speed so surprisingly Dom had no idea how he was still in as he watched a teammate's face connect with a rocket.

Alright, two to five. Still have a chance, he thought, nodding to the BLU Pyro with him. The firebug nodded back as he jumped over an incoming rocket and waited for it to flip back around to reflect it into a RED who was a little to close to react, and was blown up. Just four more.

Dom heard the beep signaling he was targeted, and easily reflected the 40 mph rocket away. Then the beep went off again. And again. And again. And every time he frustratedly sent it right back to the same RED. What the hell?

It took the BLU a while to realize the last rocket killed both the RED and his teammate. Son of a bitch.

Dom quickly reflected the 76 mph crocket as it spiked up and down onto the RED's head, blowing him up. Just three more. The rocket spawned again, heading towards one of the REDs, and the enemy almost seemed bored as he blasted it back to Dom. This time, he reflected it to another RED, who was a lot jumpier and ended up reflecting it into the lazier RED. But friendly fire was off, so the arena just spawned a new rocket in at Dom. He reflected it back, and this time it hit both the jumpy and the lazy REDs as they were too busy arguing.

Just one more RED.

The other Pyro looked similar to him. DeathKapp hat and Professor Speks, but no third cosmetic while Dom had a Scorched Skirt to go with the 'insane' look. The RED also had a Degreaser, but it looked like a normal one.

The crocket went for the RED, and he easily reflected it back. Dom sent it back, and the two kept at this. Back, forth, 50 mph, back, forth, 64 mph, back, forth, 72 mph, back, forth, 80 mph. Each compression blast made it harder to recover as the sparkling crocket came back faster each time. And that annoying beep, SHIT, Dom was getting ticked.

He was about to quit when the RED tripped trying to back up, and the rocket piledrived the downed Pyro, blowing it to bits. Dom's Degreaser glowed blue and sparked as the Announcer cried "VICTORY" overhead.

* * *

"'_Ey, Dom_," the voice said through the phone. His friend again. "Yeah?" the firebug responded, taking a break in the Spectator room. "_Are you ready for tomorrow?_" the Pyro mumbled, and Dom straightened out a bit. "No, no why what- what's tomorrow?" he questioned, getting a muffled laugh in response.

"_Dude!_" the Pyro mumbled, "_you're gonna try Freak Fortress next!"_

* * *

**Up next is Freak Fortress 2!**


	2. Freak Fortress

**Part 2!**

**I've got a bit of an idea of what Mods to do, here is what I have so far:**

**Dodgeball, HuntsmanHell, Freak Fortress2/Versus Saxton Hale, BeWithRobots, ÜberUpgrades, Prop Hunt**

**I need more Mods though, guys! Know any good ones? Tell me its name and a short description in a PM or review! **

**Stop reading this and start reading the stuff below!**

**Freak Fortress 2**

* * *

_"Mission begins in 5 minutes."_

20 or 30 'REDs' versus one guy?

Dom was more than delighted

His buddy had told him about this Mod almost immediately after he left Dodgeball, and he seemed... almost freaked out. See what I did there? No? **Moving on. **

This was supposedly an insanely long-lasting gamemode that started out a while ago with Saxton Hale himself taking bets that he couldn't defeat a wave of mercs, and began making 'Versus Saxton Hale' arenas for people to get their ass kicked _thoroughly_ by the Australian himself. After him the many 'Freaks' of the Fortress universe began showing up daring mercs to fight or just causing general mischief and sexual puns galore. Some even have genitalia for a face.

So here Dom was, in a RED suit for the first time ever, preparing to fight in his first Freak Fortress battle. How it works is one mercenary out of the group gets picked to choose a Freak to fight his or her teammates. That Freak then battles the REDs. If the REDs win, they get $50 each. If the Freak wins, that one merc wins $50.

The way mercs are picked is a point system that Saxton used. Basically when a merc completes one match, he or she gets one or 10 queue points, depending on the arena hosts' choice on how the system works. The merc with the highest point count is selected for the Freak selector for next round, then their points get reset back to 0, starting the system over again.

Dom came somewhat prepared this time. Instead of watching a game he joined immediately into this one and changed his loadout to what his friend recommended. His trusty "Haunted Pilot Light" Degreaser, a Detonator, and a Powerjack he rented from the Mann Co. shop. The mercenaries around him setting up were all vastly different, some probably freshly hired by RED or BLU, while others had that disturbing 'hardcore veteran' look.

Some of the mercenaries here were part of the organization running the event, ACG, which Dom had happened to join a year or so ago. One of them was a female Pyro with pink everything. Even a pink sparking Unusual and purple/pinkish killstreak eyes, doing the square dance with a similar male Pyro, except he donned all green and merged what looked like a Pyromancer's Mask and Unusual Virtual Reality Headset. The other organization members around them were either staring at the rare sight of a female in the war or trading and idling about. The map was supposed to be a modified version of 2Fort, but all Dom has seen was the spawn room.

_"Mission begins in three minutes."_

Normally, Dom was used to overpowered enemies. Another organization he was in was the owner of a popular Trade station out on the moon, themed like Minecraft, and the random perk system there was able to give people things like homing projectiles (Nothing a skilled Pyro couldn't handle), godmode, and buffed health. But he was told the Freaks were _TRULY_ powerful. The last round was a close match with someone called Christian Brutal Sniper, who took a four backstabs without flinching and spent most of the round on fire.

_"Mission begins in 60 seconds."_

Everyone started to prep up now, doing less trading and dancing and starting to check their weaponry. Some of them were using weapons Dom found... odd to use against a massively overpowered enemy. Engineers with Gunslingers, Heavies testing the fit of their Gloves of Running Urgently, Scouts with Sandmen, Soldiers with Escape Plans-

"I see you lookin'," a Scout said next to Dom, scaring him, "A lot of th'weapons here are changed so it ain't too hard to fight the guy." He eyed the Detonator curiously. "Wow, not many Pyros use that thing anymore. Good luck, man."

_"Uh, thanks,"_ he mumbled back, sure the Bostonian probably didn't understand him, but he probably figured it out after giving him a mini-salute and loading his Force-A-Nature._ "Mission begins in TEN seconds..." _Oh shit, time flew fast.

_"Wait, who're we fighting?"_ Dom asked to the mercs, and a couple just ignored him, while a few muttered "Just a sec," or something similar. We must find out soon, he thought.

_"Five..."_

_"Four..."_

_"Three..."_

_**"TWO..."**_

_**"ONE..."**_

_**"NO RESPAWNS. YOU ARE FIGHTING... THE VAGINEER."**_

The _what_?

Everyone charged out, most Demomen literally charging out of spawn, and Dom followed close behind into the broken down RED fort. It didn't take long to realize it was night once he stepped outside, and-

What the fuck?!

The bridge, for starters, was busted in the middle, missing almost all the planks in the center. The area around the river had no fencing, although there was also no river. Just wooden floorboard barely below where the water _SHOULD_ be. There were even a few vehicles scattered, a whole train car was flipped over next to the bridge, acting as a ramp down to the planks below.

Dom noticed a newer Pyro with a flare gun, and the poor sucker tried flare jumping with it...

And was catapulted into the wall of the BLU building, dead as everyone laughed at the fail.

So that's what the flare guns did. Dom could see why few Pyros ever used it, since it'd be pretty hard to control. But, curious, he aimed the Detonator behind him, fired the bright red flare, jumped, and detonated it inches after it left the barrel. He was sent across the empty creek, skidding into the wall harmlessly on the BLU side.

"_kcirt eht etiuq saw tahT,_" a backwards voice said above him. Dom looked up to see a genitalia-faced Engineer with a Golden Wrench. "_retteb od nac I tuB_."

The Freak jumped almost a hundred feet into the sky as bullets and projectiles whizzed up to it. Suddenly, it dropped straight down, and out of instinct, Dom flare jumped out of the way of the Engineer, as the Freak made a crater at where he just was.

Dom stumbled into a Medic trying to slow himself down from the horizontal catapult. "Dumpkoff!" the Medic yelled, pushing him off and healing him while Vagineer became distracted by a small sentry nest. "Try und be more careful, Herr Pyro."

"_Sorry, Doc_," he mumbled through his mask, and the older man nodded. They both looked up to see Vagineer killing two Engineers, both of the mercs disintegrating into the air. The sexual Freak then turned to them, and started laughing before a Spy backstabbed him-

**OH SHIT HE'S ÜBERED.**

Vagineer then turned towards the frightened Spy and swung its Wrench to the Frenchman's head, taking it clean off as it disintegrated. "I am fully charged, Pyro!" the Medic cried as Vagineer charged at them, now un-Übered. "_Now_!" Dom cried, as his suit crackled as the red, invulnerable Übercharge of the Medigun coursed through him.

Now, many Pyros, when battling Freaks, will try to airblast the enemy away, however this is very unwise. Every Freak has a "Rage" that, when, triggered usually stuns nearby mercenaries, and allows them to use some hidden power they're usually feared for, like Vagineer and Painis Cupcake's self-Über, Demopan's trade request spam, Seeman's explosive taunt, and so on. However, this can be fought with a Degreaser/Powerjack combo. Immediately after the airblast, the Pyro continues to run forward with their Powerjack, and hits the Freak as it's airblasted back, giving the Pyro health and knocking the Freak back even farther.

Dom did just that until the Über wore off. The Medic, now out of Über (Although in Freak Fortress the Mediguns always have at least 40% Über) began firing with his syringe gun, building Über again through that while Dom retrieved more ammo. The Vagineer managed a hit on him, but his health was buffed just enough to knock him back without killing him from the blow. Although, he ended up face-down with the wind knocked out of him, watching in fear as the Vagineer finally caught up to the Medic and killed him, then turned his attention to the immobilized Pyro.

"_yob,_ _uoy htiw semag gniyalp enod m'I,_" the Freak said angered, raising his Wrench for a killing blow. Despite having the Spectator and Respawn system, Dom's life flashed before his eyes as the Wrench began its descent down towards him-

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_!" A Heavy, seemingly from nowhere, landed in front of him with his Minigun revved, and sent rapid swarms of $200 custom-built cartridges of bullets at 10,000 rounds per minute into Vagineer's face, sending the walking sex pun flying back screaming, until it veered back and collapsed, dead.

"_Victory to the mercenaries,_" the pre-recorded Announcer boomed, "_**FINALLY**_..."

* * *

Tomorrow Dom had the day off, and the Pyro was more than happy to relax with Dell and a few other mercenaries for a day.

But elsewhere, one of Dom's good, granted new, friends, was on her way to another Mod. This was her first Mod ever, unlike how Dom used to spend lots of time at altered Trade events. This was also one of her first few matches ever, despite being hired by TFI for almost a _year_ now. After her sudden reappearance, and Dom's suggestion of trying a Mod or two out, this lady went to the very first thing she felt would be perfect for her.

Her nickname was 'Fidget,' and she was just outside the massive arena of the vintage Mod _"Huntsman Hell"_

* * *

**_Whew!_**

**If you have been on my profile, you will know that Dom is not a fictional character, but is instead my semi-name on Steam. And Fidget is a real friend of mine who's trying to get back into the Fortress spirit after spending time playing Battlefield. **

**Don't forget, favs, follows, reviews, they're fuel for the fire of storytelling! Don't forget to do your part and give feedback, as well as Mod suggestions!**


	3. Huntsman Hell

**Hello, faithful readers. I would like to take a moment now to thank you for your suggestions for Mods. I have taken some time to try out a few, and I especially had fun with them!**

**So, based on how much time I got with each mod, the order is going to be this so far:**

**Dodgeball, Freak Fortress, Huntsman Hell, Sentry Hell, Randomizer, BeWithRobots, Prop Hunt, Zombie Fortress. **

**I want to be able to get through as many working Mods of TF2 as possible. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions, and don't forget to pitch in your Mod suggestions! **

**AlithiaSigma: I'm glad you like the story :D. Balloon Race is quite fun, and I found altered versions of it where there's obstacles like bridges that need to be raised or destroyed. Really love it!**

**El Barto 227: I remember playing Zombie Fortress... the good ol' days... and loud ones... Expect chaos, my friend. **

**Syfiguy: I'm glad you like it so far! There's going to be plenty more!**

**Huntsman Hell**

* * *

For a Sniper Mod, it sure sounded loud.

The Sniper stood outside the arena, hearing several small booms at a time. She noticed several burn marks here and there all over the place. But, despite this, she pushed the double doors open to the main hall.

This Mod was vintage for a good reason. There was old, clearly dated furniture for spectating visitors, and the other half of the massive building was in fact a hotel. This arena must have been an added tourist attraction.

Huntsman Hell was quite the interesting Mod. Fidget had researched it for nights on end, and the ancient Mod had built quite the silent reputation.

The Mod was both simple and complex, really. Either one on one or two on two, on a tennis court-like field. The Snipers were all given modified Huntsmen, that exploded on impact and lit the target on fire. Despite this overpowered arrow, the Snipers were "magically" stronger in the arena. Literally. Fidget was quite the believer of magic, especially after watching Halloween go by. Each Sniper was buffed to around triple or quadruple health.

There's two ways to win. Either you fire exploding arrows back and forth until someone collapses in a heap of fire, or you shoot them in the head. Why? Well, it's the head. Nobody can survive an arrow to the face, even with magic.

As Fidget walked down the hall, she could hear Snipers yelling and cursing behind each door to an arena. Explosions went with them, too, but were expected now. She stopped at a door that said 3/4 on it. Three Snipers fighting with an extra available spot on RED. She walked in, changed into her RED vest, and stepped into the Respawn room.

"Ova here, lad," an Australian called Fidget over. "Or lass, sorry." She laughed, walking over. "It's alright," she said calmly. People almost always expect to see a strong, lean Australian when they hear Sniper, not a small brunette with one of those "Darwin Danger Shields" on her back. Oh, how some of these names Mann Co. gave items are just ridiculous. Especially that Jar based Karate stuff.

_Ugh_.

"Well, I'm Morty, we were waiting for anotha person to come in," he said, shaking her hand. He seemed to be quite the professional. His Sniper Rifle and SMG were both made of Australium, and had hats Fidget never even knew could have unusual effects. "Ey! I got someone," he called into a walkie talkie. Static flowed through it before words came out. "_Well finally! Let's start_!" it said, the voice sounding quite less Australian.

"Welp, we're on," he said, putting his rifle and SMG and replacing it with a Huntsman and Danger Sheild, like her. Opening the spawn door, Fidget saw something that looked almost exactly like a tennis court without a net. Green short grass covered the ground, slightly burned in some places, with tall walls on all four sides, one with a window for spectators. A spawn door was on each side, and two similar looking BLU Snipers exited the opposite.

"Hey, never said we were fighting a girl!" one said, chuckling. Smiling, Fidget pulled her bow back and shot the Sniper square in the face, blowing up as he flew back. Several seconds later, he came out of the spawn door, kicking his body aside. "Alright alright, let's get on with it. Best two out of three?"

It was a semi Sudden Death kind of Mod. The players could join in at any time, but it's up to them to make sudden death to make a way to 'score.' "Alrigjt," Morty said, and pressed a small button on the wall. It counted down from ten, and the three men went against the wall of their team, and Fidget did the same. The counter also spoke, but sounded more computerized than the Announcer's voice.

**_'Three. Two. One. Begin.'_**

Arrows started flying in a kind of controlled chaos. One of the BLUs was hit first, yelling "Crap!" as he was launched a foot or two from the arrow's explosion. He was engulfed in fire, but still reloaded and fired an arrow back. It narrowly avoided Fidget's face, and she just realized she hasn't fired a single arrow yet. Finally, she pulled back, letting it go as the arrow slid by her hand. It sailed cleanly through the air, finding a home snugly in the other Sniper's nose. The BLU was sent back, pinned to the wall without even yelling. One left.

The other BLU had finally stopped burning, but Morty was badly burnt. The two Snipers were ganging on him, and it showed with the four arrows nested in his chest, his blood dripping heavily on the ground. She jumped in front of him, screaming as an arrow dug inti her leg, catching fire. Morty seemed surprised, but didn't flinch as he shot another arrow and hit the BLU, causing him to catch fire again. Another arrow left the BLUs bow however, and landed square in Fidget's back.

Pure agony. That was the only way to describe fire. It surrounded you and held to you with long, searing tendrils. Add a bow piercing her back, and it was Hell. She screamed as the fire completely engulfed her, and not long afterwards everything was black.

Respawn, for once, was comforting. Rather painful still, being molecularly torn apart and sewn back together in seconds, but she'd take it over a burning arrow any day. She opened her eyes to see Morty, still outside, now drenched in his own blood, with an amazing 1% chance of survival. That's one of the other ways the technology of Mann Co. worked. You could 'see' how wounded a teammate was thanks to an implant, and it would either show health based on a # out of # system, or a percentage. Morty was literally holding onto life by a thread, still avoiding getting any more arrows lodged in him. The other Sniper looked just as beat, if not more. Morty fired one last arrow before he tripped, and it sailed into the BLUs neck, blood spurting out as he clutched his throat, falling back.

Once the BLU died, a RED medi beam poured from the center, healing Morty as he returned to Spawn. "That was... a hell of a match," he breathed as the arrows disintegrated and his skin healed back together. The beam finally ceased as the Respawn door shut behind him, and he looked just as healthy as before, save his clothes drenched in blood. "That was quite the save too, sheila. Helped keep me goin'," he patted Fidget on the back, and she couldn't help but shrug. She checked the clock and was amazed that that one round was a whole 10 minutes of four Snipers firing at each other with arrows. "Wow, are these matches that long?" she asked, and received a shrug from the Australian.

*_bbbzzzzzt, zhh bbrrzz zzzb zrrrg_* the walkie coughed out, and Morty picked it up and pressed the talk button. "Say again?" The voice was much clearer, and it was that of the other BLU Sniper. The one that didn't get killed by a girl twice. "_I said the other guy rage quit, he just stormed out. Good game, I guess."_ And with that he signed off.

Morty laughed heartily as he patted the girl on the back. "Well done, sheila," he said, "ya made a guy rage quit." Fidget merely shrugged again as she packed her things up. "Well, I'm going to head out. This is a fun Mod, by the way," she said, grabbing her Huntsman. "Thanks," the Sniper said, "Oi made the stadium here."

Fidget waved him bye as she walked out to her car. What fun that was! She later put that arena on her personal book of favorite places as she got to her base. She was definitely going to go back.

Meanwhile, Dom got an invitation from someone to go to Harvest for one of the most unusual matches he'd ever see.

* * *

**Sorry this one is a bit short, I've been quite busy :P**


End file.
